A detailed evaluation of aromatic biosynthesis on the acetate- malonate pathway is the long-term objective and includes: (1) purification of the enzymes of aromatic synthesis (6-MSA, 3 methyl arsellinic acid (yields tropolones), griseofulvin tetracycline antibiotics, (2) biochemical evaluation and identification of intermediates, (3) chemical synthesis of presumed or known intermediates between acetic acid and the aromatic compound of nature, (4) mechanistic models for the enzymic synthesis of polyketide compounds.